


Big Guy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's view on Hulk and his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Guy

Bruce and the Hulk agree on certain things.  
Protecting Clint is one of them.  
Bruce knows that the Hulk loves Clint a lot.  
He calls Clint, Cupid.  
Bruce is worried when Nate meets the Hulk for the first time.  
He thought Nathan would be scared,  
But Nate wasn't.  
His son was excited to meet someone new.  
Nate is also very fearless when it comes to the Hulk.  
Much like how Clint is.  
And the Hulk is super protective of Nate.  
Or Tiny as Hulk calls him.  
Bruce is glad that Nate enthusiastically accepted his alter-ego.

Nate his brave little kind son.


End file.
